1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cavitation heater system and more particularly pertains to generating heat through the movement of oil caused by the counter rotating movement of cylindrical drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of space heaters of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, space heaters of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of generating heat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,639 issued Mar. 13, 1979 to Frenette relates to a Friction Heat Space Heater.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a cavitation heater system that allows generating heat through the movement of oil caused by the counter rotating movement of cylindrical drums.
In this respect, the cavitation heater system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of generating heat through the movement of oil caused by the counter rotating movement of cylindrical drums.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved cavitation heater system which can be used for generating heat through the movement of oil caused by the counter rotating movement of cylindrical drums. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.